To the Ends of the Earth for You
by Lawliet'sOneAndOnly
Summary: Ed and Envy lived a peaceful life with their dog, Alexander, and small daughter, Nina. Then, one night Al turns up missing and no one knows who the culprit might be. Ed and Envy get on the case, but when the investigation begin endangering their other friends and family, including Nina, they must risk it all, or lose it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is only my second fanfiction and my first that I plan on developing into more that just fluff xD So I would really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me what I'm doing wrong and right! I'll be open to any suggestions. Btw, Edvy is my OTP so don't judge xD and I will or will not add more romantic moments between them depending on feedback. ok, I'll stop talking now so you can read xD**

* * *

Outside, the wind roared, branches clawed at the air and rain pawed against the glass panels of the window, making a regular _sloosh, sloosh._ Inside the little one-story ranch house, however, it was warm and dry. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. A large white dog lounged on the hearth of a crackling fire and on a little plush couch sat an odd little couple.

A long haired, little blonde sat slumped against a larger male with even longer, stringy hair that was such a dark shade of green it was almost black. The little blonde was asleep and every once in awhile, a tiny snore escaped his lips. The larger man sat upright, a slight smirk on his face, content watching the steady rise and fall of his partner's tiny chest.

"Ed, wake up," he whispered, nudging the blonde's shoulder. "I think the cookies are cool now."

Ed's eyelids fluttered and he drew a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms upward, nearly wacking his boyfriend in the face.

"Jeez, watch it," the green haired man sneered. "Remember, I'm the one who made the cookies for you."

"That's right," Ed muttered. "Thanks, Envy."

"No problem," Envy said as he rose, twisting around to crack his spine for good measure. "I know they're your favorite." He made his way to the kitchen, a groggy Ed and dog in tow. Envy busied himself removing the cookies from the cooling rack and arranging them onto plate while Ed filled a glass to the brim with grape juice.

Envy threw him a playful grin. "What, no milk?"

Ed stuck out his tongue. "Ew, no way. Like I said, who wants to drink liquid secreted from a cow?"

"I do," said Envy, snatching up a gallon of milk from the fridge and lifting it to his mouth, chugging at least a quart of it down in one breath. Ed made a sickened face and pretended to vomit.

"Yuck."

Envy laughed and poured some milk into a mug and proceeded to dip a cookie in it. The white dog looked mournfully up at Ed as he shoveled a cookie into his mouth.

Ed gave in. "Sit, Alexander." The dog obeyed and Ed tossed a cookie into the air, which the dog caught and wolfed down. Alexander looked back up at Ed and wagged his tail. "Not a chance. I'm not gonna clean the carpet when you get sick and vomit." Nevertheless, the dog continued to beg, causing Ed to roll his eyes and make his way back to the living room with his grape juice and a stack of cookies. Ed flipped the TV onto the science channel and kicked back. Envy came in and stood behind the couch.

"Ew, what's this crap." He snatched the remote and flipped it to cartoons. "That's better," he said laughing to himself.

"I don't think so," said Ed. It's my turn to pick the channel. They went on bickering until Ed proposed they arm wrestle for it out of frustration. The winner would get to choose the channel.

"You're on," said Envy. They knelt on either side of the coffee table and grasped hands. Envy sneered. "You know I'm going to win this time, right?"

"Yeah, sure," teased Ed. "Let's get on with it. On three. One, two, THREE!"

Ed's automail groaned with the strain and veins popped up on Envy's arm. Envy had gotten stronger, Ed would give him that. Or, had his automail gotten weaker? As if on cue, the moment the thought crossed Ed's mind, a tiny silver screw popped out of the mechanical arm near the elbow and rolled to the ground with a clink. Envy grinned.

"I've got you now."

Ed's eyes widened and he pushed harder, but it was no use, without that one little screw, he had no control of his arm. With a clash, Envy pinned his partner's arm to the table, threw his arms in the air and whooped.

"Gottcha, didn't I, punk?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal. You've won once. Now it's 58-1," replied Ed, sulking. "I let you win that time. I didn't even use alchemy."

"Sure," grinned Envy. "Or were you just getting cocky?"

Ed huffed and pretended not to have heard. He began feeling around on the ground for the missing screw, which he found and put back into place before plopping down on the couch. Envy perched next to him and draped his arm over the little blonde shoulder.

"Come on now! Don't ruin the evening. Cheer up! Here, I'll even let us watch a sciency cartoon." Envy flipped the channel to Dexter's Laboratory, which seemed to cheer Ed up a bit.

It was nearly 10 P.M. when they heard a small yawn from the hallway. Standing there in her little white nightgown, was Envy and Edward's 5 year old daughter, Nina Elric. She rubbed her eyes and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she sniffled.

"Aw, poor baby. Come here," Ed cooed, suddenly softening up. She walked over to the couch and Ed hoisted her onto his lap. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Nina nodded and sniffed. "A bad man hurt Uncle Al and you both tried to save him, but then the bad man hurt Daddys to, and I was all alone." She was now sobbing into Envy's chest as he tenderly stroked her brown locks. Ed hated seeing his little girl cry- it reminded him of another little girl named Nina that he hadn't been able to save- but he felt it was only right that he name both his dog and his daughter after the two friends that had forever touched his soul for honorary reasons and as a reminder that he was only human (Envy often teased that it helped to keep him from getting a big head).

"You're okay," whispered Envy. "It was only a dream."

The little family sat and held each other until Nina's eye drifted shut and she fell into sleep once again.

"I'll take her back to her room," Envy volunteered. He scooped the tiny girl up in his arms and walked down the hall and to the left. He stopped at the doorway. "Here, Alexander!" he called. The big white dog bounded toward him and followed him over to Nina's bed.

"Sleep in here tonight."

The dog lied down near the bed and sighed. Envy gently placed the tiny angel onto her bed and covered her with her blanket. He was about to leave when he saw a little rabbit stuffed animal laying on the floor. He picked it up and nestled it in next to Nina. For a moment, he looked down upon his daughter's face in admiration. She was the one who truly changed his heart. He had used to hate children, but seeing Ed's pleading, and then seeing that adorable face had softened him up. Oh, what would Father say if he ever found out? He sighed and headed for the door.

Envy returned to the living room to find Ed pacing back and forth, talking on the phone, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I understand. We'll be over in the morning to see what we can do. Call me if anything comes up, okay? Bye." The phone beeped as he hung up.

The look on Ed's face troubled Envy. Something was wrong.

"Who was that?" Envy inquired nervously.

"It's Al," replied Ed, his voice cracking with tears. He plopped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Tears and sobs began flowing out freely now.

"He's missing!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun xD well there you have it! please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please? (: I know you're out there and I could use the help!**

* * *

By 10 the next morning, Ed, Envy, Alexander and Nina were speeding down the highway in their tiny tan Bonneville. Envy's iPod was plugged blasting out Three Days Grace from the speakers and Ed tapped out the beat on the steering wheel as he drove, trying to choke down the worry that kept rising in his throat. Why would anyone want to kidnap Al? He had never done anything to hurt anyone. Ed didn't think there was a mean bone, or more like metal plate, in his body!

Envy's thoughts were similar as he stared out the window. The only people he could think of that would want to kidnap Al would be Father and his fellow sins. He didn't find this likely though. They had long since lost the need for sacrifices and knew well enough that if they meddled with his family, he would fuck them up good enough. No, this was an entirely new enemy he feared.

They were heading to Puninya's house up in the mountains. Ed hoped that whoever kidnapped Al wouldn't go looking for Nina and Alexander there. As they turned onto a country road and began the decent up to the mountaintops, Envy reached into the backseat and patted Alexander on the head.

"Take care of Nina for me, Alex. I'm counting on you." The dog raised his big white head from the sleeping Nina's lap, looked lazily at Envy and sneezed. Envy laughed. "That's it, I knew I could count on you, old boy."

Ed turned the car into a long stone drive leading up to a blue house with big hilly pastures where cows, horses and sheep grazed. He shook Nina's knee.

"We're here sweetie, wake up."

Nina stirred and opened her eyes. Looking around, she noticed the animals in the field and broke into peels of happy laughter. "Daddy, look at all the animals!" she exclaimed as she pressed her face to the window. Ed and Envy exchanged smiles. They pulled up to the house to find Puninya out doing chores. She put down her watering can before pausing to see who had just pulled in, and when Alexander burst out of the car followed by a giggling Nina, she rushed over to meet the tiny girl in a hug.

"Nina! What are you doing here?" she asked as she scooped Nina up into her arms.

"Daddys are going on a trip!" she chattered as she pointed to Ed and Envy, now removing Nina's luggage from the trunk.

"Sorry it's such short notice, Puninya" said Ed, setting the little pink suitcase down on the ground. "We've got some, uh, "business" to take care of over in Risembool."

"Oh?" said Puninya as she released Nina, who was squealing and squirming at the sight of the chickens pecking around in the dust. "And what would that be?"

Ed jerked his head towards Nina. Puninya nodded. "Nina, dear, why don't you take this water and pour it into the pan by the fence over there for Alexander to drink? He sure looks thirsty."

"Okay, Aunt Puni!" Nina dragged the watering can over to the pan and set to work filling it and then found it necessary to fill the others to so the chickens wouldn't be "left out."

Puninya smiled before turning back to the boys. "Ok, now what's this "business" you have to take care of?" she asked in a low voice.

"Al gone missing," explained Envy. "We're on our way over to his and May Chang's house to see what we can dig up."

"Oh my," she muttered. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"For now, we need you to take care of Nina and Alexander and keep them out of harm's way," replied Ed. "I definitely don't want her getting dragged into all of this."

Puninya looked a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Whatever has to be done. It's probably the best place to, out in the middle of no where."

"That's what we thought to," agreed Envy.

The three of them glanced over at Nina, who was now running through the flock of chickens after a barking Alexander, sending chickens and feathers flying. The three of them laughed as they carried Nina's things up to the house.

"Would you like to stay for some coffee before you leave?"

"No thanks," answered Ed, "we better get going. The sooner we get there the better."

"I guess you're right. Well, if you're leaving now, you have my cell phone number, right?"

"I'm pretty sure," muttered Ed. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. "Yep, here it is. I'll try to call every night to talk to Nina, if that's okay."

"Sure is, and I'd appreciate it if you would keep me updated on this whole Al thing."

Envy and Ed both nodded and then headed for the door, followed by Puninya. They found Nina picking dandelions out of the yard, putting some into her fist and others onto Alexander's head. The dog didn't seem to mind and continued to lounge in the sun. When Nina saw the trio coming out of the house, she ran over to meet them, pigtails flying.

"I picked you all flowers!" she said excitedly. She proceeded to hand each of them two little yellow flowers. Envy knelt down and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, honey. Daddies have to go now, okay? You be good for Aunt Puni."

"I will Daddy!" she squealed and practically tackled her father into a bear hug. Then she moved onto Edward and latched onto his legs.

"Bye, sweetheart, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to," Nina said, snuggling into Ed's knees.

"Okay now Nina, your fathers have to go," chortled Puninya as she grabbed the younger girl's hand.

"Okay! Bye Daddies, I love you!" Nina held her hands up to Puninya, wanting to be held.

Envy and Ed waved as they made their way to the car, this time Envy heading to the driver's side. As they finally rolled down the driveway, Ed looked into the rear view mirror, watching his beloved daughter and dog grow smaller and smaller.

* * *

**Sorry, that was really bad... oh well, at least I finally updated!**


End file.
